As storage devices included in a memory system, magnetic storage devices having resistive storage elements are known.
As semiconductor storage device having resistive storage elements, MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory), ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory), PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory), and the like are known.